


[Podfic] The Sharper the Knife by copperbadge

by CompassRose



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Blood, Food, Knifeplay, M/M, My First Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sushi, Very Dramatic Readings, not much knifeplay or blood but some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: Podfic of The Sharper the Knife, by copperbadge, read by compassrose.Aziraphale was intended to wield a blade in the end times. Crowley doesn't mind in the least.





	[Podfic] The Sharper the Knife by copperbadge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sharper The Knife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411447) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 

** **

art by compassrose  
intro and outro music: **Tango de la Noche,** by Wayne Jones, from the [YouTube Audio Library](https://www.youtube.com/audiolibrary/music?nv=1)

Listen or download here:  
** [The Sharper the Knife: a podfic by compassrose](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1NMtenXkwYubWVtZvX3qLvxIAgboTcfGT) ** (Google Drive) 

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first podfic! Thanks to copperbadge for their generous transformative works policy.


End file.
